


The Doctor's Investor

by Infinitefleurs



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, and now its here so enjoy i guess, i just want to say im so fucking sorry, i know i said that when i wrote archroy but IM ACTUALLY GENUINELY SORRY, i was dared AGAIN, ok so now that the throwaway tags are there, oni is a heathen, while writing this i was just thanks i hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitefleurs/pseuds/Infinitefleurs
Summary: 1937.Harlan Fontaine, a graduating medical student from Tennessee finds himself in the sunny city of Los Angeles, where he hopes to find people willing to kick off his medical career.There, he meets business tycoon Leland Monroe, who offers him a transaction he simply cannot refuse.





	The Doctor's Investor

**Author's Note:**

> this is for oni, who fucking dared me to write this like a heathen

Harlan walks into the glitzy building of the Elysian Fields Development, quick to inform the secretary at the door that he had a scheduled appointment with Leland Monroe. The woman points the way and he makes his way up the stairs, a folder filled with a number of important documents being held under his arm. Harlan swallows hard, reaching out to push the door open, but Leland does it first, making the younger man jump.

“Oh — Mr. Monroe. Good afternoon.” Harlan holds out his hand and Leland takes it, giving him a firm shake. Leland opens the door a little wider for the other and ushers for him to come inside. Harlan does so almost gingerly. Looking around, he’s careful not to touch anything, seeing as how they all seemed to be made from glass.

“Come in, come in, have a seat. Harlan, right? They told me you were coming in, I wanted to welcome you myself.”

“That’s very kind of you, Mr. Monroe...and yes, that’s right. Fontaine. Harlan Fontaine. A pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Ah, the pleasure’s all mine, Harlan. Now tell me about yourself. What brings you here?”

“Well, I just flew in from Tennessee a few days ago, you see. I’m a medical student, and I’ll be graduating soon. I was hoping I could find a few...investors for when I start off my career,” Harlan explains. He’s set down his folder on his lap and he’s started to fiddle with his hands.

“I see. And what are you majoring in?” Leland asks, his eyes drifting from Harlan’s hands to the folder sitting on his lap. “...May I see that?”

“Of course, Mister.” Harlan nods, quickly placing the folder on the older man’s desk, sliding it over to him. “I’m a psychology major. There’s something I find very fascinating about the human mind, you see.”

Leland nods in response, quickly skimming through the file. Well, the kid did show some promise. He looked very efficient as well. Setting down the folder, he looks Harlan in the eye, a gentle smile on his face. The man was still fiddling with his hands and his brows were furrowed. He appeared to be nervous. Leland stands up and walks over, placing a hand on the other’s shoulder. “Well, I can certainly say I’m interested, Harlan. You look like you have a very bright future ahead of you.”

Harlan almost jumps up, barely being able to mask his joy. Facing the other, he can only give a small grin. “...Do you think so?”

“Indeed I do. In fact, you can expect a recommendation from me...given you’ll do something in return?” Leland asks, offering his hand. His eyes flicker down for a moment, too low, before snapping back up to Harlan’s face. The younger man had a few inches on him, but it didn’t matter.

Harlan is quick to shake his hand, nodding. “Of course, Mr. Monroe. I couldn’t possibly ask for more. I— What do you need?”

Leland asks for the other to lean in closer, and whispers something in his ear when he does. The smile immediately drops from Harlan’s face and he takes a step back, red rushing to his cheeks.

“You want me to  _ what—? _ ”

“Now, I’m not forcing you to, first of all. You can say no and I won’t mind at all. But if you agree, well, we’ll call it a simple...business transaction. What do you say?”

Harlan swallows hard and he’s certain his cheeks are burning now. His eyes were glued to the floor as he tries to compartmentalize his thoughts. First of all, this screamed out so many types of  _ wrong _ and he should just drop it and leave. Forget it ever happened. It was probably for the best anyways. But then again…

God, this was foolish wasn’t it?

But his heart was just  _ racing  _ in his chest and he’s certain it’s about to jump out anytime soon if he doesn’t make a decision in the next five seconds. Leland’s still holding onto his hand and it’s almost hot enough to burn him, but he doesn’t pull away. Looking around, he notes that all the blinds were shut tight and he almost hopes no one comes in. He finally looks up at the older man and gives a firm nod. “I— I’ll do it. No one’s— We won’t be seen, right?”

“No, certainly not. Don’t worry.” Leland gives him a knowing smile and pulls Harlan’s hand closer, brushing it against the center of his trousers. Harlan stiffens up at the contact but he doesn’t back away. In fact, he dares to go further and kneads his hand against him. He doesn’t mention it but the low sound that comes from Leland’s throat doesn’t help the heat forming in his pants.

Harlan doesn’t know how it happens, but somehow he’s sitting on the desk with Leland’s lips on his in a sloppy kiss and his hand is in the other man’s pants, lazily stroking his cock and god, he doesn’t stop the moan from slipping from his lips when Leland bites him in  _ just  _ the right spot.

He feels Leland’s roaming hands undressing him slowly, partly because he could just feel the other man getting a feel of every inch of him. He tries to give the other a quiet huff, but it only comes out as more of a whine from the constant kissing and nipping at his neck.

“Work a little harder, would you? Maybe it would be better if you were on your knees.”

It doesn’t take much for Harlan to comply and he’s on his knees for a moment. He’s certain of what Leland’s getting at and so he tugs the other man’s pants down low enough to take his cock in his mouth. He almost gags, but he’s certain the man towering over him wasn’t the type that liked to be disappointed. He starts at a slow pace and he’s not even gotten the most of it in his mouth yet. It doesn’t stay that way for long, however, when he feels Leland push his head down further. He actually does gag this time but it doesn’t seem to deter him. In fact, it does quite the opposite and he actually works a little harder. He gets a little pat on the cheek as praise.

Leland doesn’t even seem to be in the least bit worried about being heard, and Harlan only seems to be a little embarrassed over it. His cheeks are still burning, he’s certain. He feels the occasional tug on his hair and he only whines in response. He has a chance to pull away and he does, taking a moment to gasp for air, breathing rather heavily.

“You...certainly are an intense character, Mr. Monroe.”

“Harlan, this is California. Call me Leland.”

“Well, if you say so, M— ...Leland.” Harlan nods and he makes a move to return to the other but Leland stops him, tugging him upwards instead. Next thing he knows, he’s bent over the desk with a heavy hand holding his head down. Inhaling sharply, he feels the other undoing his trousers and tugging them down. Fortunately they hadn’t been completely taken off; he could only take so much embarrassment. He breathes out, trying to keep at least  _ some  _ of his composure. He licks his lips and— he frowns when he realizes the taste of Leland was rather prominent in his mouth.

Leland’s hands were holding onto Harlan’s hips and he has to hold back a chuckle at the sound the younger man makes when his cock prods at his entrance. He suspects Harlan was in the middle of saying something when he thrusts into him. He sees Harlan gripping onto the desk and he doesn’t move quite yet, letting the younger man adjust. Harlan eventually gives the go-ahead and he does.

Harlan inhales through gritted teeth. It still...stung, admittedly, but it’s just enough for him and it quickly subsides into something a little more  _ heated. _ He bites down on his lip, refusing to let any more moans slip from him. He might have been the one taking it, but he still had  _ some  _ semblance of dignity left. Moving his arms a bit, he makes an attempt in pushing himself upwards. It doesn’t last long, however when Leland pushes him back down, his cheek feeling the cool, mahogany desk. He tries whining, but it comes out as a long moan when Leland hits all the right spots. He hates how easily he’s reduced to a mess like this, with his hair a mess and the sound of skin slapping against skin when Leland slides in  _ deep  _ into him doing nothing but turn him on further.

“I, M—  _ Leland, _ ” he practically begs, feeling the other’s hand on his head again, practically pressing him against the desk, various paperworks already strewn about. “

...H-Harder,” he says, although it sounds much more like a demand. He’s aware of just how shameful he looks—and sounds—right now, but he couldn’t possibly care less anymore. He nearly cries out when the other complies, and he notices the more erratic movements from him. He bites his lip, the sensation making his own cock twitch and warmth pool deep in his gut.  “...O-Oh, heavens to Betsy, Leland, don’t stop—”

The other man doesn’t stop and actually quickens his pace, almost becoming sloppy in his movements, but he manages to keep a rhythm. He feels the same warmth in his gut and it’s not long before both of them are pushed over the edge, Harlan making a mess over the desk and Leland finishing off inside him. The feeling makes him shudder and he lets out the quietest groan when the older man pulls out of him. He’s almost unable to get up from the desk with his knees shaking, but he manages, only to fall back onto the chair, panting heavily.

Leland is the first to recover and he’s quick to fix himself right as rain. He settles back in his chair and patiently waits for the medical student to do the same. “You certainly are a fiery spirit, Harlan. Come see me again sometime, will you?”

Harlan’s already managed to fix himself up, and he can only manage a nod, finding it rather hard to think with the hot, sticky mess in his pants. “...Of course, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> you thought me writing archie/roy was low? well i just went even lower


End file.
